


That 70's Scene

by LilDove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I have no shame, Major canon divergence, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is pretty much a crackverse story, which is apart of a crackverse series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDove/pseuds/LilDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some tacky and overdone sex scenes with Rumple and Belle, for your pervy pleasure and mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That 70's Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I used 70's porn music as my inspiration.

Belle opened the door before the plumber even rang the doorbell, “Hey, I’ve been expecting you.” Minutes after calling Gold Plumbing, her pussy began to throb with anticipation. She knew it would be Rumple coming to her door. The moment she saw him park his truck, she flew to the door. He gave her a crooked smile as he entered her house. “Yes, it appears you have been.” Rumple reached for her arms, his worked calloused hands sent tingles shooting through her core, “what’s the problem today, dearie?” Belle nibbled her bottom lip, his thick Scottish accent always made her pussy drip.  
“Just a routine check-up.” She crushed her body against his, dragging him inside her house. He kicked the door closed behind him, while he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, ripping a few of them off. Belle moaned in his mouth and reached for his thick hardness, massaging it through his rough jeans. In the heat of anticipation, they hurried and tumbled on the couch, tangled in each other’s embrace. Rumple pressed his twitching member against Belle’s sobbing pussy. “Come on Rumple, I need you.” She wiggled her hips up against him seeking that sweet friction. 

Rumple stood from the sofa, tossed his shirt to the side, kicked off his shoes, and rushed out of his jeans. His proud cock bobbed freely and Belle licked her lips feasting on the sight of the pinkish head dripping pearly pre-cum. She undid the button to her bell bottoms. “Come now deary, those pipes won’t check themselves.” Rumple stroked his cock staring down at her with a heated glance. Belle wiggled off her pants as sexy as one could while lying on a couch. Her wet dark curls were exposed for Rumple’s hungry eyes, he licked his lips as she opened her pouty lower lips for him. Slowly she brought her hand down and started circling her clit with her index finger. Belle’s body twitched with each practiced light swipe on her clit. Finding that one sensitive spot which makes her jolt intensely. Rumple knelt on his knees between her legs, he took her hand and licked her fingers clean. “Fuck Belle, I can’t wait to taste you,” Belle purred and spread her legs as wide as she could. With two thumbs he parted her lips and lazily licked her pussy. He swirled his tongue around her clit and she lifted her hips moaning for more. He drank up her wetness and lightly suckled on her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh fuck, Rumple!” Waves of pleasure washed straight through her core and pressed his head closer. Belle rolled her hips, relishing the feel of Rumple’s warm licks and intense sucking. 

His cock was beginning to ache so intensely, that he needed to thrust against the soft cushioned seat just for a few seconds of relief. Watching Belle writhe and moan, only inflamed his arousal, he needed to bury himself inside her. “Oh fuck Belle, I need to fuck you.” He moved up along her body, peppering kisses from her hips to her waiting lips. Lining up his cock with her entrance, he penetrates her slick and waiting pussy. Her tight walls grip him like a vice. He takes a moment to let her adjust to his size, with shallow thrusts. Impatient for more, Belle wraps her legs around his hips bringing him deeper inside. Rumple grabs her legs and raises them so her knees sit on the top of his shoulders. Letting his manhood slip in deeper. It always felt like she was made for him, always hot and ready for him. Underneath him Belle protested, begging him to ‘fuck her already’, but he needed to relish this. Which didn’t last long, because he could never deny her anything. He held himself back as he thrusted himself inside her, before picking up his pace. 

Belle had one had vigorously rubbing her sensitive pink pearl. With her other she pinched her nipple. There was a passionate urgency in her voice, pleading for Rumple to make her cum. Her breathing grew heavier with each push of his hips and with each stroke on her clit. A wave of pleasure shot from her core through her body. Rumple continued his rhythm for as long as he could, his balls were beginning to tighten. Belle milked him, while she dragged her finger nails up and down his arms. Lost in the sensations she was causing him, he spilled himself inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a special thanks to mrgoldsdearie, who helped me with the title and believed in my smut writing capability.


End file.
